Ashley is a gardener. She plants $40$ irises in a garden. Each row has $10$ irises. How many rows of irises did Ashley plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of rows of irises that Ashley planted is the total number of irises that she planted divided by the number of irises in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $40\text{ irises} \div 10\text{ irises per row}$ $40\text{ irises} \div 10\text{ irises per row} = 4\text{ rows}$